


Stormy Weather

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Short & Sweet, more like after the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.
> 
> The title is obviously a reference to the song.

Of course it would happen on the one night that they decided not to take the Bentley.

“‘It’s a beautiful evening,’ I said,” grumbled Crowley, “‘Why don’t we walk?’ I said. Not a cloud in the sky and now look at it. Night ruined.”

“Oh, pish posh,” Aziraphale said, “Nothing is ruined.”

Crowley let out a huff of breath through his nose and crossed his arms petulantly. Neither of these things had any impact at all on the skies, which continued to dump every ounce of moisture they had directly onto London. They had been trapped under this awning for nearly an hour now, hoping that the storm might let up, even just a little. The skies did not agree to this either and had continued their tirade at the same intensity.

“We could make a run for it,” Aziraphale suggested, peering out into the rain.

Crowley raised an incredulous eyebrow. Now heaven knows Crowley would be the first to say that he’s quite partial to Aziraphale’s corporeal form--soft in all the right places, perfect for snuggling--it wasn’t exactly... _ built _ for running. 

“We aren’t that far,” the angel continued, seemingly not noticing the look.

Aziraphale seemed determined to follow through with this idea and who was Crowley to argue. 

“Right,” he said, rolling his neck and holding his hand out to Aziraphale, “Shall we?”

Aziraphale glanced at the offered hand briefly before taking it. Then, they were off. It was only their shared grip that kept them together, Crowley’s demon vision allowing him to see through the curtain of rain. By the time they made it back to the flat in Mayfair, they were both soaked to the skin and letting our panting breaths that they didn’t actually need. They were tripping over each other’s feet as they tumbled into the flat, the sound of their laughter winding together like a melody and harmony. Aziraphale leaned against the wall, an unusually relaxed posture for him, his curls plastered against his forehead and his eyes shining cornflower blue against his rain-wet skin. Beautiful. Crowley pushed his own hair back from his face and tossed his glasses to the side. He leaned forward, bracketing Aziraphale with a hand on either side of his shoulders.

“ _ Oh _ .” Aziraphale’s giggles had subsided and now he was breathless for a very different reason, his eyes flicking from Crowley’s own, down to his lips, and back up again, “Please.”

Crowley had always been helpless to resist his angel’s requests and this one was no different. He closed the distance achingly slowly and when their lips finally met it was sublime.

  
  



End file.
